


Me After You

by uptotheblue



Category: ASTRO (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue
Summary: Baik Byungchan maupun Eunwoo menyadari bahwa apa yang telah keduanya sepakati tak mungkin bisa diingkari. Entah akan seperti apa akhirnya nanti, mereka sendirilah yang harus menentukan. Sebab di atas panggung masing-masing mereka adalah pelakon utamanya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Kudos: 5





	1. A Place Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> **If the pairing is not your cup of tea, then leave. Please be a smart reader!^^**

Terlihat dua insan tengah saling mencium bibir satu sama lain di bawah lebatnya hujan salju yang turun. Tangan sang pria memeluk pinggang pasangannya begitu erat dan menarik sosok di depannya itu hingga tubuh keduanya tak lagi menyisakan jarak, terkesan enggan membiarkan tubuh sang terkasih terpapar dinginnya angin malam yang berembus kian kencang.

Keduanya hanyut dimabuk asmara di tengah lautan manusia yang berkerumun seperti kawanan semut jika dilihat dari puncak pencakar langit. Gemerlap lampu-lampu hias yang dipasang di sepanjang jalan maupun depan pertokoan membawa kesan keceriaan tersendiri dalam kebekuan malam-malam panjang ini.

Hitung mundur mendekati tengah malam, sudut metropolis yang merupakan nirwana bagi sebagian orang untuk melepaskan penat kini semakin penuh sesak. Bahkan ruang untuk sekadar bernapas pun rasa-rasanya sukar didapat. Namun hal itu nyatanya tidak mampu mengusik pasangan muda-mudi itu untuk segera beranjak. Dalam balutan pakaian hangat mereka, kedua orang itu masih saling berbagi kehangatan tanpa mengindahkan sekitar sehingga menimbulkan rasa iri bagi siapa pun yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

Hawa dingin tak lagi menggigiti tulang belulang selang bermenit-menit kemudian, meski begitu suara lantang yang menginterupsi membuat keduanya lekas menjauh.

" _cut!_ "

Si lelaki, yang kebanyakan orang mengenalnya dengan nama Cha Eunwoo, mundur beberapa langkah sebelum membungkukkan badannya sopan. Sedangkan perempuan yang sebelumnya ia rengkuh mesra itu hanya tersenyum tipis, dalam waktu yang cukup singkat sosoknya menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya sesi romantik mereka yang disokong profesionalitas belaka.

Adapun yang dilakukan Eunwoo selanjutnya ialah mengepak semua barang-barangnya dengan bantuan sang manajer, Seohyun. Saat dirasa tak ada lagi kepentingan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk tinggal lebih lama di sana, Eunwoo diikuti timnya bergegas keluar ruangan. Ia membetulkan letak mantelnya yang sesekali tertiup angin, napasnya terhela samar selagi ia berjalan menuju parkiran.

Setelah semua jadwalnya dalam tahun ini tercentang hitam, ia akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Dan, menyadari bahwa yang menantinya setelah ini adalah hidup terasing dari hiruk-pikuk kota membuat suasana hatinya melonjak perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak sabar pulang ke rumah?" Seohyun yang berjalan di samping Eunwoo berkelakar seraya melirik bingkisan di tangan lelaki itu.

Hanya kekehan ringan yang diberikan Eunwoo sebagai balasan.

Eunwoo menegakkan badannya begitu laju mobil yang dinaikinya berbelok memasuki pelataran rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama dua tahun terakhir. Malam sudah semakin tinggi dan untungnya jalanan yang cukup lengang membuat perjalanan mereka tak menemui hambatan. Padahal biasanya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk mencapai tempat itu, sebab letaknya memang cukup jauh dari gemerlap ibu kota. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam serta berterima kasih kepada sang manajer yang rela mengantarnya sampai sejauh ini, Eunwoo pun segera masuk.

Gema white cleo grandfather clock di ruang piano Byungchan beresonansi sampai ke gendang telinganya sesaat setelah pintu depan ia tutup kembali. Eunwoo berjalan tanpa ketergesaan ke lantai dua, sesampainya di undakan tangga teratas ia berhenti sejenak. Dalam keremangan ruangan roman lelaki itu menyorotkan setitik keraguan, seperti tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu. Walaupun tak lama kemudian raut itu lenyap begitu saja setibanya ia di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Lekas ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, sesudahnya mendekat ke arah ranjang dengan langkah-langkah tanpa suara.

Sisi pinggir ranjang sedikit berderit ketika Eunwoo duduk di sana, membuatnya merasa was-was dan takut membangunkan seseorang yang terlelap di tengah kasur. Namun untungnya, suara-suara lirih ternyata tak cukup mampu mengusik si empunya kamar sebab sosok itu kini masih terbuai nyaman dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dalam diamnya ia memperhatikan sosok itu cukup lama, tak lama kemudian menyadari kalau lelaki itu sepertinya tertidur di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya mengerjakan sesuatu. Eunwoo sontak mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan kacamata yang masih bertengger di wajah si pemuda, begitu pula dengan sebuah _notebook_ kuning cerah yang terselip di bawah pipinya. Selimut yang tersingkap pun tak luput dari perhatiannya; ia membetulkan letak selimut itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Hampir sepuluh menit Eunwoo berada di sana tanpa melakukan apa pun hingga akhirnya ia merasa butuh membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya ia condongkan selagi mengamati wajah sang pemuda lekat, Eunwoo lalu berbisik tepat di samping telinganya,

"Selamat Hari Natal."

Bersamaan dengan itu Eunwoo meletakkan _paperbag_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya di nakas samping ranjang. Kemudian lelaki itu keluar dari sana dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri di seberang ruangan.

*

Byungchan berguling-guling di atas kasurnya begitu aroma manis _butter_ samar-samar menggelitik indra penciumannya. Ia meraba sekitarnya untuk mencari ponselnya, namun justru mendapati benda pipih itu sudah berada di nakas samping tempat tidur, berdampingan dengan _notebook_ , juga kacamata yang—seingatnya tadi malam—masih ia kenakan sebelum ketiduran.

Satu benda asing yang turut hadir di atas nakas menarik perhatian Byungchan. Oleh karenanya ia langsung bangkit dan duduk bersila di atas kasur, dalam kepalanya sibuk menerka-nerka apa gerangan isi dari _paperbag_ hitam yang berhiaskan pita merah itu, serta siapa yang meletakkannya di sana. Meskipun yang terakhir itu sepertinya sudah bisa ia perkirakan jawabannya.

Mula-mula Byungchan mendekatkan bingkisan itu ke kupingnya, lalu mengguncang-guncang isi di dalamnya; ia terkikik sendiri saat menyadari tingkah nyelenehnya yang satu ini. Begitu bingkisan itu ia buka, Byungchan sontak menahan napasnya ketika menemukan sebuah _sheet music notebook_ dari dalam sana. Jari-jemarinya bermanuver pada setiap kata yang terukir di bagian depan buku tersebut, kala itu binar silvernya berkilauan bagai permata di depan mata Byungchan.

_This book belongs to Choi Byungchan._

Byungchan hampir-hampir loncat dari kasurnya dan memekik kegirangan seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan sekotak besar cokelat dari orang tuanya, jika saja ia tak ingat tengah berada di mana dirinya sekarang. Ia kembali merogoh bingkisannya dan menyadari bahwa masih ada barang lain tertinggal di sana. Dua buah Rosenhave scented candle dan satu set White Rose-Jasmine bath bombs. Kamar Byungchan bertransformasi layaknya kebun bunga di musim semi begitu barang-barang itu ia keluarkan. Ketika ia berpikir sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana, netranya menemukan sebuah amplop hitam kecil terselip di sudut paling bawah. Terdapat tulisan di dalamnya:

" _Because your music always brings joy and happiness to others, just like Christmas._

_Merry Christmas. I wish you a lovely Christmas Day._ "

— **Eunwoo**.

Senyum Byungchan mengembang setelahnya. Ia berbaring kembali di kasurnya sambil mengangkat surat itu dan membacanya lagi lamat-lamat. Buku musik yang tadi ia letakkan di samping tubuhnya Byungchan angkat hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulai terasa pegal akibat tersenyum cukup lama. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, hidungnya meresapi aroma lembar per lembar kertas yang belum tergoreskan tinta itu. Rasanya begitu adiktif—Byungchan menghidu lebih rakus lagi seakan hidupnya bergantung pada aroma buku musik barunya.

Di bawah hangatnya kemilau cahaya matahari pagi yang menyusup melalui ventilasi-ventilasi jendela kamarnya, Byungchan merenung sejenak. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini dari siapa pun— _well_ , kecuali bertahun-tahun silam, ketika seseorang memberikan buku musik pertamanya sebagai kado ulang tahunnya—sebab ia terbiasa membelinya seorang diri.

Byungchan terlahir dari keluarga yang mencintai berbagai macam kesenian, musik salah satunya. Ia tumbuh sebagai anak laki-laki yang mahir memainkan beberapa alat musik, sebab baik sang ayah maupun sang kakek adalah pemain piano dan gitar yang handal. Mereka sekeluarga pun biasa bernyanyi bersama jika semua orang tengah berkumpul. Ayahnya memiliki suara yang paling merdu di antara yang lainnya, dan sepertinya dari beliaulah Byungchan diberkati suara yang sama merdunya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, segala elemen permusikan yang sudah melekat pada dirinya membuatnya merasa _terikat_. Berbeda dengan kakak-kakaknya atau anggota keluarga lainnya yang tak pernah tertarik untuk membawa musik mereka ke hadapan khalayak ramai, Byungchan justru tertantang ingin melakukannya. Ia tertantang untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh lagi tentang dunia permusikan dari segala sisi sembari mengasah kemampuan bermusiknya, lalu menunjukkannya kepada semua orang. Itulah alasannya mengapa Byungchan memilih menjadi seorang musisi.

Ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya tidak terlalu setuju dengan gagasan itu pada awalnya, meskipun mereka tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Byungchan tahu mereka ingin dirinya mengikuti jejak kedua kakaknya, melanjutkan bisnis keluarga yang sudah puluhan tahun keluarga mereka geluti, bukannya berkecimpung dalam dunia musik yang terbilang tidak terlalu jelas arahnya (itu yang orang tuanya pikirkan dahulu.) Namun lambat laun, mereka akhirnya mulai mengendurkan otot dan sebisa mungkin mendukung keputusannya.

Menjadi seorang penyanyi yang memulai semuanya dari nol tidaklah mudah bagi Byungchan, apalagi persaingan di industri ini yang terbilang benar-benar ketat. Tetapi ia bersyukur dan akhirnya bisa bernapas sedikit lebih ringan sebab ia tahu, bahwa keluarganya akan selalu ada di belakangnya—bahwa mereka akan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Sebab menjadi musisi yang bisa menyampaikan isi hati serta pikiran-pikirannya melalui musik-musik yang dibuatnya merupakan impiannya sedari kecil.

Dan mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini dari orang yang tak pernah ia duga-duga sebelumnya ternyata menimbulkan sensasi aneh tersendiri pada dirinya. Walaupun Byungchan bisa membelinya sendiri—sebanyak yang ia mau, tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa senang.

Mengabaikan perutnya yang semakin meronta-ronta tak sabaran, Byungchan memilih tenggelam dalam lamunannya lebih lama lagi.

Punggung Eunwoo merupakan yang kali pertama Byungchan temui begitu ia memasuki area ruang makan. Dalam balutan apron monokromnya lelaki itu tampak sibuk di depan kompor; belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Meja makan yang dapat menampung hingga enam orang di depannya itu sudah terisi oleh berbagai macam makan, tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi lebih banyak dari hari-hari biasanya.

Ketika matanya masih sibuk bergulir dari hidangan yang satu ke hidangan lainnya, Byungchan tidak menyadari bahwa Eunwoo sudah berbalik menatapnya. Lelaki itu mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu sebelum mendekat ke meja makan dengan membawa semangkuk sup yang menguarkan aroma seperti musim gugur yang megah.

"Pagi," sapa Eunwoo kemudian.

"Uh? Oh– pagi!" Byungchan terkesiap melihat Eunwoo mendekatinya. Ia menunjuk ke hidangan di meja makan sambil bertanya, "Kamu mau buat pesta?"

Eunwoo menggeleng seraya terkekeh ringan. Sesampainya di belakang tubuh Byungchan, lelaki itu langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu yang lebih muda, kemudian menggiringnya mendekati meja makan.

"… terus?" lanjut Byungchan

"Kamu nggak makan tadi malam."

"Sok tahu."

"Aku tahu," tandas Eunwoo sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Sadar kalau dirinya sudah tertangkap basah, Byungchan lebih memilih menunduk lalu berdeham samar setelah duduk di kursinya; tepat di hadapan lelaki itu. Ingatannya melambung pada kebiasaan buruknya yang susah dihilangkan dari dulu, Byungchan tidak pernah mau mencuci piring. Piring-piring kotor yang telah dipakainya seringkali ia biarkan begitu saja di wastafel. Jika kebetulan mereka makan bersama, biasanya Eunwoo-lah yang akan mencuci piring-piring tersebut, dan ia akan mendapat bagian untuk mengeringkan—itu pun dengan titah Eunwoo tentunya.

Byungchan merupakan pribadi yang bisa melakukan banyak hal: memasak, membersihkan rumah, membuat musiknya sendiri (yang satu ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi kebenarannya), namun jangan pernah memintanya untuk mencuci piring karena lelaki itu hanya akan menatapmu _clueless_ , lalu melengos begitu saja.

Jadi, ya, semalam ia memang tidak makan malam. Itulah sebabnya wastafel di dapur mereka masih dalam keadaan kosong dan kering saat Eunwoo memasuki dapur dini hari tadi.

"Makasih, omong-omong." Byungchan seketika mengingat barang-barang yang didapatkannya beberapa saat lalu. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepala dan mempertemukan netra keduanya. Senyumnya terulas lebar, sementara lelaki di depannya itu malah terlihat kebingungan.

"Ya?"

"Buat hadiahnya."

"Sama-sama," balas Eunwoo setelah memahami ke mana arah pembicaraan Byungchan.

"Tapi … um, tapi aku nggak nyiapin hadiah buat kamu. Aku lupa sekarang natalan, sih …?"

"Nggak apa. Natal nggak harus dirayain dengan kasih hadiah, kok."

"Tapi kam—"

"Itu karena aku mau." Eunwoo mengisi mug favorit Byungchan dengan seduhan teh hijau panas, lalu mendorong mug tersebut ke samping mangkuk sup Byungchan. Ia mengulas senyum saat pandanganya tertuju pada wajah lelaki di depannya, "Karena kamu udah bekerja keras sepanjang tahun ini. Kamu bisa anggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari aku."

Sepanjang pagi ini Byungchan telah mendapatkan banyak kejutan, pikirnya. Entah karena ini hari Natal yang membawa banyak berkah atau apa, Byungchan tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan hadiah yang didapatkannya, apalagi kata-kata Eunwoo barusan. Sepasang mata Byungchan mengikuti gerak-gerik Eunwoo yang masih sibuk menata santapan mereka. Lelaki itu bersikap biasa, seolah kata-katanya hanyalah angin lalu yang sekadar lewat, tanpa tahu kalau hal itu memberikan efek yang berbeda pada lawan bicaranya.

Byungchan berdeham samar sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Semua hidangan di meja terlihat menggiurkan, tetapi pandangannya berulang kali malah tertuju pada wajah Eunwoo. Pada tahap ini Byungchan mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, semua makanan ini bakal jadi dingin kalau kita nggak mulai makan sekarang," ujar Eunwoo setelah memberikan sepasang peralatan makan kepada Byungchan.

Dan begitulah pagi Natal berlangsung di kediaman mereka. Obrolan ringan yang terjalin di antara keduanya mengalir begitu saja, sementara hidangan di meja makan semakin berkurang. Eggnog french toast dengan maple butter dan berries tandas selagi keduanya bertukar cerita tentang keseharian mereka dalam sepekan terakhir, butternut squash soup di tengah meja pun tak luput dari sesapan Byungchan ketika Eunwoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengambil libur lebih lama dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan entah Byungchan menyadarinya atau tidak, tetapi irisan-irisan bacon yang sebelumnya masih utuh di piring Eunwoo kini sudah beralih ke piringnya sendiri.


	2. Every Day, Every Moment (Part 1)

**THE CITY OF NYTHVALE WELCOMES YOU!**

Nythvale di penghujung tahun adalah surga bagi siapa pun yang berkesempatan mengunjunginya.

Kota yang berpenduduk tidak lebih dari tiga ribu jiwa ini tak pernah gagal membuat Byungchan terkagum-kagum akan pesona yang ditawarkannya. Musim Dingin seperti ini adalah waktu di mana daratan Nythvale menjadi putih seutuhnya akibat diselimuti salju tebal. Dari balik kemudinya, perjalanan Byungchan kini ditemani oleh suguhan pemandangan pegunungan serta danau yang terbentang di sisi kiri jalan. Pohon-pohon cemara berjajar kokoh di sepanjang jalan utama menuju pusat kota. Di kejauhan terlihat gumpalan asap putih membumbung tinggi keluar dari cerobong–cerobong dalam pertokoan dan penginapan lokal.

Sebuah kafe yang Byungchan lewati menguarkan harum manis menggoda, siapa pun yang menciumnya pasti akan tertarik masuk ke sana, berangan-angan akan segelas cokelat panas dengan taburan _marshmallow_ , juga sepotong _apple pie_ yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang. Di samping kafe, berdiri sebuah toko cinderamata yang pelatarannya dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu berbentuk rusa dan bintang. Barang-barang khas kota Nythvale dipajang di dekat kaca depan untuk menarik minat turis asing yang bertandang ke sini.

Suasana Natal masih melekat kental pada tempat ini, lantaran para warga lokal memang sengaja menghias rumah-rumah mereka dengan lampu-lampu serta pernak-pernik dalam warna khas Natal. Di tengah kota dekat persimpangan menjulang pohon Natal besar setinggi 35 kaki, ornamen kuda poni dan merpati putih bertebaran di dahan-dahannya, bola lampu warna-warni mengelilingi batang tubuhnya, dan bintang emas di puncaknya tampak tetap mengilap meskipun tersapu ribuan butir salju.

Jika tak melihatnya sendiri, Byungchan yakin orang-orang pasti akan menganggap tempat ini hanya ada dalam buku-buku dongeng belaka.

Byungchan mempertahankan lajunya ke arah timur setelah puas menikmati ingar bingar kota. Kini _playlist_ -nya beralih pada lagu Sovereign Light milik Keane saat mobilnya hampir mencapai tikungan ke arah kanan. Sekonyong-konyong, jalan sempit itu membangkitkan kembali perasaan familier dalam dirinya karena di sanalah ia banyak menghabiskan masa remajanya. Di sanalah ia jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi pada Nythvale beserta orang-orang di dalamnya. Namun ironisnya, di sana pula ia mengenal kata patah hati untuk kali pertama.

Mencoba mengabaikan gejolak tak menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba melingkupi dirinya, Byungchan lantas memacu laju mobilnya lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Hutan di kiri-kanan jalan serta rute yang sepi tak menggetarkan hatinya sama sekali, sebab kilas balik putus-putus yang sempat hadir di kepalanya barusan justru membuatnya merasa tercekik hingga hampir kehabisan napas.

Setelah menunjukkan kartu identitasnya kepada para penjaga yang berjaga di pos depan permukiman, Byungchan kembali membawa mobilnya dengan santai. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat rumah kedua orang tuanya tersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon _sycamore_. Seketika ia jadi teringat kata-kata mendiang kakeknya kala mobil itu melewati rumah-rumah besar yang berjarak cukup jauh dari satu sama lain,

_Orang-orang seperti kami tak pernah mau melihat jendela tetangga-tetangga kami. Itu mengganggu. Sangat-sangat mengganggu, Anakku._

Ia mendengus geli di balik kemudinya, gerbang tinggi yang menjulang jauh bermeter-meter dari bangunan rumah di depannya terbuka otomatis.

Begitu mesin mobil dimatikan, Byungchan langsung meregangkan badannya karena merasa sangat pegal setelah mengemudi lebih dari tiga jam. Lelaki itu tampak terengah-engah saat mengeluarkan beberapa _paperbag_ dari bagasi mobilnya; kepulan asap putih tipis melambung-lambung di udara setiap kali ia membuang napas. Ketika Byungchan hendak membawa kantung-kantung tersebut dalam satu dekapan besar, pintu di belakang punggungnya terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang yang keluar dari sana dan berlari-lari menghampirinya.

"Oh, Pak Lim!" seru Byungchan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Sini, biar kubantu. Mengapa kau membawanya sekaligus seperti ini. Kau bisa terpeleset sebelum dapat mencapai gagang pintu itu, kau tahu?" Pria paruh baya yang ditaksir seumuran dengan ayahnya itu mengambil sebagian kantung dari lengan Byungchan.

"Kupikir tidak ada orang. Kenapa sepi sekali? Bukankah semuanya seharusnya sudah berada di sini?" Byungchan bertanya sambil celingukan ke arah pelataran rumah georgian farmhouse berlantai tiga di depannya yang tampak sepi dan sunyi. Bahkan tempat pacuan kuda yang terletak di depan bangunan rumah itu pun tak memancarkan adanya kehidupan, padahal biasanya anak-anak senang berlomba-lomba membuat boneka salju di sana, tanpa memedulikan cuaca ekstrem sekalipun.

"Kau harus bergegas masuk dan melihatnya sendiri," kata pak Lim setengah tertawa, sedangkan Byungchan yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan dahi.

Byungchan merasa lega begitu dirinya sudah berada di dalam rumah. Tempat itu tidak hanya membuatnya merasa aman, tapi dinding-dinding tebalnya pun selalu berhasil menghalau udara dingin yang sebelumnya hampir membekukan dirinya di luar sana. Setelah membantu pak Lim dengan belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi, ia beralih ke lorong panjang yang akan membawanya menuju ruangan khusus, ruang berkumpul keluarga mereka.

Telapak tangannya menelusuri permukaan dinding-dinding itu selagi ia berjalan. Bak ditarik oleh sesuatu berkekuatan magis, Byungchan menemukan visualisasi dirinya dalam versi jauh lebih kecil sedang berlari terseok-seok menghindari kejaran kedua kakaknya di lorong-lorong panjang ini. Anak itu melewati dirinya sambil membawa kotak besar berisi prajurit-prajurit _nutcracker_. Ia ingat betul itu adalah hadiah Natal yang diberikan dari sang nenek, dan merupakan hadiah Natal yang paling disukainya dibandingkan dengan hadiah-hadiah lainnya. Ketika anak itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan, nada lembut dari tuts-tuts piano samar-samar terdengar, sebuah lagu familier dialunkan serentak oleh semua orang. O Holy Night. Byungchan dan keluarganya biasa menyanyikan lagu itu bersama-sama saat Malam Natal tiba.

Sepertinya baru kemarin ia melepaskan predikat sebagai anak bau kencur milik ayah serta ibunya, sepertinya baru kemarin ia melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan bergegas ke kandang-kandang kuda untuk bermain dengan mereka, sepertinya baru kemarin ia banyak melewatkan hari-hari menyenangkan dengan orang-orang tersayangnya di rumah ini. Tanpa disadarinya saat-saat seperti itu ternyata sudah terlewat lama berselang, dan kini ia justru datang sebagai seorang tamu dari tempat yang jauh.

Byungchan tersenyum simpul begitu menyadari bagaimana waktu benar-benar berjalan hanya dalam sekedipan mata.

Bunyi ‘klik’ yang cukup nyaring terdengar ketika tangannya meraih gagang pintu, namun baru saja pintu itu terbuka, sebuah bunga krisan kering tiba-tiba mendarat di dahi lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu. Saking terkejutnya ia hanya mematung, manik-maniknya menatap nanar pada bunga favoritnya yang kini teronggok kaku di lantai. Kikikan tertahan kedua anak kecil dan satu orang dewasa berhasil menyadarkannya kembali.

“Dasar anak-anak nakal, ya, kalian!” gurau Byungchan sambil memungut bunga yang sebelumnya dilemparkan. Dalam hati masih meratapi nasib malang sang bunga. “Lagi pada ngapain, sih?” tanya Byungchan kepada kedua anak kecil yang tengah mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap dirinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan, anak-anak itu justru menubrukkan diri mereka pada kedua kakinya, hingga lelaki itu tersungkur dan tidur terlentang di atas permadani. Tubuh Byungchan mereka lendoti seakan lelaki itu adalah guling kesayangan mereka.

Byungchan terkekeh geli, kedua tangannya sibuk mengelusi kepala anak-anak itu. “Kangen banget sama _uncle_ , ya?”

Kedua anak itu mengangguk-angguk sembari tertawa hingga memamerkan gigi-gigi mereka yang masih belum tumbuh sempurna. Anak-anak yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Choi Eunho dan Choi Minji, merupakan anak kembar kakaknya, Choi Minho dan pasanganya Jung Eunji. Dulu Byungchan sering bertemu keduanya ketika letak apartemen lamanya tidak terlalu jauh dari permukiman mereka, tapi setelah ia pindah ke rumahnya yang sekarang, hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan mereka dapat bertemu. Selain karena jarak, jadwalnya yang semakin hari semakin padat pun menjadi salah satu kendala.

“Nah, nah, ayo bangun dulu, nanti _uncle_ -nya sesek kalian tindihin begitu.” Eunwoo yang sebelumnya hanya memperhatikan dari samping perapian kini mendekat lalu mengangkat kedua anak kembar itu satu per satu dari atas tubuh Byungchan untuk dipindahkan ke sofa. Sesudah itu, tangannya terulur untuk membantu Byungchan berdiri. Ia mengangguk-angguk kecil ketika Byungchan menggumamkan “thanks” saat meraih uluran tangannya.

“Kau sudah datang? Bagus!” Seruan heboh datang dari anak kedua keluarga Choi—Choi Minho. Lelaki itu mendekat untuk memeluk sang adik yang baru menanggalkan mantelnya. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia berkata, “Ajak anak-anak ke toko cokelat di kota, ya?”

“Cokelat! Beli cokelat yang banyak!” timpal sang anak perempuan Minho.

Mendengar kata ‘cokelat’, kedua anak kembar itu langsung bersorak-sorai girang. Saking hebohnya si anak lelaki bahkan sampai berlari-lari sambil merentangkan tangan. Badannya hampir-hampir oleng menabrak pohon Natal di sudut ruangan jika saja Eunwoo tidak bersikap sigap. Ia mendudukkan kembali Eunho di atas sofa, begitu pula dengan saudarinya yang sedari tadi meloncat-loncat di sana.

“Makanlah ini. Jadi anak-anak yang baik, oke?” kata Eunwoo seraya memberikan biskuit _gingerbread_ kepada si kembar. (Dan tentu saja anak-anak itu akan selalu menurut padanya).

“Aku baru aja sampe,” ucap Byungchan lemah setelah melihat kedua keponakannya kembali tenang.

“Ayolah, aku benar-benar lelah kali ini.”

Cibiran samar dilontarkan Byungchan saat melihat kakaknya itu bersandar pada sofa dengan wajah memelasnya yang dibuat-buat. Ia ikut duduk sambil sesekali meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku. Byungchan berkata, “Aku juga sama lelahnya. Kau tahu berapa jaraknya dari studioku ke rumah ini? Rasa-rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup memegang setir lagi.”

“Aku yang akan melakukannya. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir.” Eunwoo yang semula hanya diam kini mencoba memberikan solusi. Namun sayangnya, kakak beradik itu sepertinya tak mengindahkan presensinya sama sekali.

Byungchan memijit pangkal hidungnya keras-keras. Minho di sampingnya dilirik melalui sudut mata. “Berperan sebagai orang tua dengan buntut-buntut seperti mereka sungguh melelahkan, kau tahu?”

“Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku telah menjadi orang tua yang sebenarnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.” Minho bangkit dan tak mau kalah. Wajah memelasnya sirna sudah. Matanya melirik-lirik meminta bantuan Eunwoo.

“Aku akan ajak kak Eunji kalau begitu,” kata Byungchan pasrah. Jika ia adalah sebuah _gadget_ , energinya pasti sudah mencapai garis batas emergensi saat ini. Byungchan tidak mau membuang-buang energi yang tersisa hanya untuk berdebat alot dengan sang kakak.

Bertepatan dengan itu pintu ruangan tersebut kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan Byungchan, Choi Eunji. Kakak iparnya itu berjalan dengan membawa baki berisi teapot serta beberapa cangkir; aroma teh yang baru diseduh seketika menguar di sekeliling ruangan.

Seolah menanggapi perkataan Byungchan beberapa saat lalu, Eunji langsung memijat-mijat punggungnya setelah meletakkan baki di atas meja. “Ah, sayang sekali. Aku sungguh ingin ikut serta, tetapi punggungku terasa sakit sejak kemarin sore. Kau dan Eunwoo saja yang pergi dengan mereka, ya, Sayangku?”

“Hah! Kalian memang benar-benar!” Byungchan mulai misuh-misuh di kursinya.

“Byungchan,” Eunwoo memanggilnya kalem, lalu melirik Eunho dan Minji yang masih duduk tenang sambil memakan biskuit-biskuitnya. Kedua anak itu tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan perdebatan orang-orang dewasa di sekitar mereka.

Sekarang Byungchan mulai merasa frustrasi lantaran Eunwoo pun tidak memihaknya sama sekali. Padahal ia hanya ingin segera beristirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh tanpa ditemani sopir. Ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk dan butuh tidur supaya nanti malam dapat ikut merayakan malam Tahun Baru dengan yang lainnya. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa membawa anak-anak ke tempat perbelanjaan bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus. Byungchan akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk dapat melakukannya.

Ia menarik ujung _turtleneck_ lelaki itu dan berbicara dengan nada sepelan mungkin. “Eunwoo, anak-anak ini adalah jelmaan hantu! Mereka bisa menghilang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu detik begitu memasuki toko, asal kamu tahu.”

“Nanti ak—"

Belum sempat Eunwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruangan tersebut lagi-lagi terbuka lebar, kali ini jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya meskipun yang membukanya hanyalah anak gadis berumur enam tahunan.

“Selamat siang semuanya, nona Jiyu di sini, datang untuk membantu semua kesulitan-kesulitan semua orang,” kata gadis cilik itu, kedua tangannya memegang ujung gaun musim dinginnya sementara kaki kirinya ditekuk ke belakang, kemudian badannya membungkuk dengan sopan.

“Selamat siang, Nona Jiyu. Senang melihatmu!” Minho menyahut dengan nada tinggi, hingga kedua anaknya terperanjat.

Sedangkan Eunji lebih memilih menghampiri Jiyu dan menariknya untuk duduk di antara dirinya dan Byungchan. “Selamat siang, Nona kecil, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?”

“Kau tidak kabur dan membuat orang tuamu kelimpungan, bukan?” tanya Byungchan dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tangannya terangkat untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa salju yang masih melekat di pakaian serta pipi pucat Jiyu.

“Kak Byungchan, tidak baik menuduh seseorang seperti itu!” Gadis cilik itu cemberut dan menyentil lengan Byungchan main-main. “Mama dan papa barusan mengantarku, mereka akan kembali ke sini untuk makan malam nanti, tetapi sekarang harus pergi dulu untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka.”

“Kau bisa ikut dengan mereka ke toko cokelat kalau begitu” Minho berujar sembari menunjuk Eunho dan Minji yang mulai tertarik dengan obrolan orang-orang di sana begitu mendengar kembali kata toko cokelat.

“Tentu! Aku akan menjadi penjaga yang baik untuk Eunho dan Minji.”

Eunji tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jiyu. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengelus-elus ringan pipi si gadis cilik. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengganti pakaian mereka terlebih dulu, kalian juga bersiap-siaplah. Nona Yu, kau mau ikut?”

“Aku akan menyusul nanti, Bibi.”

Selanjutnya yang tersisa hanyalah mereka bertiga di ruangan itu. Eunwoo yang melihat semua orang sudah keluar langsung memanggil Jiyu dan menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, memintanya untuk mendekat. Namun tidak sesuai harapannya, gadis cilik itu malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng-geleng samar.

“Kemarilah,” ulang Eunwoo lagi dengan gestur serupa. Tetapi Jiyu tetap bergeming di tempatnya, sehingga Eunwoo harus menghampirinya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Byungchan sembari memegang pundak Jiyu.

Lebih dari lima menit Jiyu bungkam sampai akhirnya mau membuka suara. Matanya bergulir menatap kedua orang dewasa di sampingnya secara bergantian.

“Tak satu pun dari kalian datang ke rumah saat Natal kemarin,” cicitnya—lagi-lagi dengan kepala ditundukkan. “Padahal aku sudah membuatkan kukis jahe yang banyak, terutama untuk Kak Eunwoo.”

Baik Byungchan maupun Eunwoo terhenyak mendengarnya. Perasaan bersalah menghinggapi keduanya atas kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar jelas dari kedua mata Jiyu. Terlebih lagi bagi Eunwoo yang sudah amat jarang menemui anak kecil itu. Jika diingat-ingat, terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke rumah pun sepertinya sudah berbulan-bulan lalu.

Cemoohan panjang berkali-kali dilemparkan Eunwoo pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai sosok yang jauh lebih dewasa dan sudah seharusnya menjadi panutan, semestinya ia mengesampingkan masalah pribadinya dan tidak melibatkan orang-orang tak bersalah untuk turut terjerat di dalamnya, terutama Jiyu yang belum mengerti apa pun.

Banyak kata ‘seharusnya’ berseliweran dalam kepalanya, namun mau bagaimanapun, nasi sudah kepalang menjadi bubur. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali memperbaiki sikap egoisnya mulai saat ini. Supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang akan terluka kembali.

“Maafkan aku, ya?” tutur Eunwoo sambil merengkuh kedua tangan Jiyu dalam genggaman besarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jiyu yang masih terpaku pada lantai. Raut penyesalan di wajah Eunwoo begitu kentara sampai-sampai Byungchan pun merasa iba. “Aku tidak bisa datang karena harus mengurus seseorang.”

“Mengurus seseorang? Mengurus bagaimana maksudmu? Seperti aku mengurus chocho? Memandikannya, memberikan makan, dan juga menemaninya tidur?” cecar Jiyu sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. Kedua manik jernihnya menatap Eunwoo penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kedua pasangan di sana melirik satu sama lain dengan ekspresi kaku saat mendengar serentetan pertanyaan dari Jiyu. Sesungguhnya hanyalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan inosen belaka, tapi rasanya terdengar agak janggal di kuping mereka.

“Ah ... ya, begitulah kira-kira. Uhm, benar, seperti mengurus anak anjing kesayanganmu itu. Ya, seperti itu ....” Eunwoo membalas sambil berdeham kecil. Kali ini tidak berani menoleh ke arah Byungchan.

“Kami akan datang lain kali, atau kita bisa liburan bersama untuk Natal selanjutnya jika kau mau,” kata Byungchan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. (Dalam hati berusaha mengusir kalimat-kalimat seperti memandikan dan menemani tidur yang menari-nari konstan dalam kepalanya).

Jiyu memilin-milin sarung tangannya sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dua orang dewasa di depannya. Lirih nadanya saat ia bertanya, “Dan menghias pohon Natal bersama?”

“Itu juga ide yang bagus!”

“Janji?” Anak itu menyodorkan kedua jari kelingking mungilnya ke hadapan Eunwoo dan Byungchan.

“janji,” ujar Eunwoo dan Byungchan bersamaan.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuanggap semuanya sudah teratasi sekarang! Aku akan menemui adik-adikku terlebih dahulu.” Jiyu bergegas turun dari sofa. “Akan kujewer jika mereka belum siap begitu aku tiba di sana!”

Setelah mengecup masing-masing pipi Eunwoo dan Byungchan, gadis cilik itu keluar dari sana dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak riang, seakan baru saja memenangkan tiket gratis seumur hidup untuk memasuki taman hiburan impiannya. Wajahnya yang semula tampak dikerubungi awan kelabu kini sudah seceria biasanya.

Merasa semua kebisingan di ruangan itu akhirnya lenyap tak bersisa, Byungchan lantas mengembuskan napasnya. Ia hendak duduk kembali dan bermaksud menuangkan teh untuk menghangatkan dirinya ketika pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Eunwoo. Dengan tatapan tersiratnya lelaki itu memintanya untuk pindah duduk ke sampingnya.

Sekonyong-konyong tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun Eunwoo langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya, kedua mata Byungchan sampai membelalak dibuatnya. Minimnya jarak yang tersisa memicu Byungchan untuk menahan napasnya saat kedua tangan lelaki itu terjulur ke belakang kepalanya; tubuhnya seketika merespons tanpa kehendaknya sendiri atas sapuan kulit hangat Eunwoo di permukaan tengkuknya.

Sedapat mungkin Byungchan mencoba bersikap biasa saat Eunwoo mulai menjauh, walaupun deru napasnya masih tersendat-sendat. Untungnya lagi mereka tengah duduk tepat di depan perapian, jadi ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika panas yang kini membakar wajahnya merupakan akibat dari perapian itu, bukannya dari sentuhan lelaki di sampingnya ini.

“Ini dapet dari mana?” tanya Byungchan setelah berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung. Tangannya menyentuh syal rajut yang sudah melingkari lehernya.

“Kurasa semua orang tua di permukiman ini diberkati bakat merajut. Baik ibuku maupun ibumu dapat melakukannya. Dan sepertinya ibuku menurunkan bakatnya itu kepadaku, entahlah.”

Byungchan menjengit sekaligus melayangkan tatapan tak percaya, “Kamu buat sendiri?!”

Eunwoo mengangguk-angguk sembari mengulum senyum, sementara Byungchan lagi-lagi hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Otaknya mencerna tentang bagaimana senyum yang tersemat di wajah lelaki itu seakan-akan mengenyahkan musim dingin berkepanjangan ini dan membawanya lebih dekat pada kehangatan musim semi.

“Nggak terlalu bagus seperti di kebanyakan toko, tapi kurasa cukup hangat. Bagaimana?”

Lelaki itu benar. Ibunya memang pandai merajut syal seperti ini. Byungchan beserta kedua kakaknya selalu mendapatkannya sebelum musim dingin tiba. Semua syal itu dirapikan di lemari di kamar lamanya, hanya beberapa yang dibawa ke tempatnya yang sekarang—itu pun sudah jarang digunakan. Namun yang satu ini, syal yang baru didapatkannya ini sepertinya tak akan pernah berakhir di dalam lemari. Ia memegang syalnya erat-erat, kedua sudut bibirnya naik tinggi, merupa bulan sabit yang presensinya sering dinanti-nanti.

Ketika Eunwoo memegang tangannya serta ikut meremat syal itu, Byungchan sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk satu alasan yang tak pasti, sesaat ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini begitu menemukan netra di depannya itu menatapnya dengan penuh afeksi. Dadanya berdesir halus ketika ia menggumamkan,

“Sangat hangat. Terima kasih.”

Kedua orang dewasa di kursi depan tergelak mendengar nyanyian Jiyu yang kadang kala ditimpali oleh si kembar asal-asalan. Lagu khas kota Nythvale, itu yang kakek neneknya katakan dulu. Byungchan kecil terbiasa mendengarnya sebelum pergi tidur. Semua orang—baik yang sudah pergi maupun yang masih menetap di Nythvale—pasti akan selalu mengingat lagu yang satu ini. Seperti inilah kira-kira bunyinya:

_Oh, Nythvale yang terkasih!_

_Ibu dari willow-willow yang tak lagi muda_

_Hutan, sungai, gunung semua kau punya_

_Napasmu tak kan redup sepanjang masa_

_Lupin dan wyethia penguasa padang-padang ilalang_

_Andalusian saling berlari-larian_

_Tapaknya berbaris menghentak-hentak_

_Pada langit biru mereka setia menatap_

_Oh, Nythvale yang terkasih!_

_Tempat kami berpijak kini_

_Bunga, sayur, buah kau limpahi di ladang kami_

_Tak lekas habis tuk anak cucu nanti_

_Oh, Nythvale! Sang Jelita di ujung dunia_

_Cantikmu selalu memesona_

_Tak dapat ditemui di mana-mana_

_Yang tlah pergi pasti kan kembali_

_Tuk hidup kekal nan abadi ...._

Byungchan dan ketiga anak kecil di kursi belakang bersorak-sorai sembari bertepuk tangan heboh selepas lagu dinyanyikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Ia langsung melompat keluar untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Anak-anak yang melihatnya pun menirukan apa yang tengah dilakukannya di samping tubuh lelaki jangkung itu, sedangkan Eunwoo yang masih berdiam di balik kemudi merasa tergelitik menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Seperti yang sudah mereka rundingkan di dalam mobil, anak-anak tidak boleh berjauhan dari Eunwoo dan Byungchan. Masing-masing dari kedua orang dewasa akan menuntun satu anak, sedangkan Jiyu akan berjalan di depan mereka. Jika dilihat dari parkiran saat ini, keadaan toko sepertinya sedang tidak terlalu ramai, dan mereka bersyukur akan hal itu. Byungchan dan Eunwoo merapikan masker beserta topi mereka sebelum memasuki toko.

“Apa yang harus kubeli?” tanya Minji kepada Eunwoo.

“Kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau mau,” balas lelaki itu sembari tersenyum.

“Aku juga bisa membeli apa pun yang kumau? Meskipun semua yang ada di sini?” celetuk Jiyu dengan memamerkan wajah sumringahnya.

“Tentu saja, Nona. Asalkan kau tidak takut jika semua gigimu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu kau terbangun dari tidur lelapmu.” Kelakar Byungchan yang satu ini berhasil mendiamkan gadis cilik yang tak pernah bisa diam itu.

Aroma manis yang sungguh pekat menyebar di seluruh penjuru toko. Di sana terdapat beberapa blok untuk berbagai jenis makan manis yang dijual. Kau bisa menemukan cokelat, permen, kukis atau biskuit, maupun kue-kue yang dibuat dalam berbagai bentuk juga rasa.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit rombongan kecil mereka berada di sana, berkeliling dari satu blok ke blok yang lainnya. Sudah empat keranjang pula hampir penuh dengan belanjaan mereka. Tiga keranjang penuh dengan cokelat-cokelat yang diinginkan anak-anak, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berisi macam-macam permen (Minho berpesan kepada Eunwoo untuk tidak membeli terlalu banyak permen di rumah tadi).

Mereka berhenti sejenak di etalase khusus _tester_ demi menuruti permintaan anak-anak. Ketiga anak itu bersikeras ingin mencoba cokelat-cokelat tersebut setelah melihat pengunjung lain melakukannya. Sejujurnya Byungchan juga gatal ingin ikut mencoba, namun ia urungkan begitu mengingat konsumsi makan-makanan manisnya sudah melebihi batas dalam dua pekan terakhir ini. Ia berkali-kali meneguk liurnya, tergoda akan cokelat-cokelat yang dipajang seapik mungkin untuk menggugah selera para pengunjung.

Saat matanya tak mampu lagi teralihkan dari cokelat ber- _tag_ ‘Trufa Granet’, Byungchan bergegas menarik anak-anak ke kasir tanpa mengindahkan rengekan mereka lagi, juga tak sekalipun menoleh ke arah Eunwoo yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Setelah semua belanjaan mereka dimasukkan ke bagasi (kantung belanja mereka berakhir menjadi enam buah karena si kembar merengek minta dibelikan kue-kue Natal yang dipajang di dekat kasir), mereka tidak mampir ke mana-mana lagi dan langsung pulang ke rumah, dikarenakan waktu tidur siang anak-anak ini sudah terbilang mundur cukup lama.

Tidak seperti kepergian mereka tadi yang diisi dengan nyanyian riang gembira, perjalanan pulang mereka kini terasa sunyi. Hanya ada deru mesin mobil yang terdengar ketika mereka melintasi kawasan hutan. Ketiga anak kecil di kursi belakang sudah tertidur lelap, bahkan Jiyu yang beberapa saat lalu masih berceloteh pun sudah memejamkan mata dan bergelung dalam selimutnya.

“Kita bisa bergantian kalau kamu lelah,” kata Byungchan yang tengah bersandar miring di kursinya. Kedua kakinya dilipat dan dinaikkan ke atas kursi.

“Terima kasih, tapi aku masih mau sampai ke rumah dengan selamat,” balas Eunwoo dengan nada jahil. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk lengan Byungchan, “Tidurlah.”

“Aku nggak ngantuk sama sekali.” Jawabannya yang ini justru datang bersamaan dengan kuapan kantuknya yang sudah terhitung puluhan kali.

Byungchan lalu melirik ke belakang. Senyumnya tak dapat ditahan saat mendapati wajah-wajah polos di sana. “Anak-anak itu begitu penurut hari ini. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti malaikat.”

“Eunho dan Minji selalu jadi anak-anak menggemaskan ketika bersamaku.”

“Oh, sudah jelas! Mereka lebih menyukaimu daripada aku.” Keduanya tertawa bersama atas ucapan Byungchan yang satu ini.

Selang bermenit-menit kemudian, Byungchan tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Eunwoo selagi lelaki itu fokus mengemudi. Tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan ia menyukai bagaimana cara lelaki itu tersenyum, tetapi rasanya ia tak akan pernah bosan untuk melihat senyum yang sama berulang kali. Ia juga menyukai bagaimana cara lelaki itu memperlakukan keponakan-keponakannya. Eunwoo terlihat lebih lugas dan natural ketika berhadapan dengan anak-anak dibandingkan dirinya sebab pada dasarnya lelaki itu memang menyukai anak-anak, mau seperti apa pun perangai mereka.

Terdorong impulsivitasnya, samar sebelum lelap menelannya secara utuh Byungchan berkata, “Kamu akan jadi ayah yang baik, kurasa.”

.

.

.

**_To be continued ...._ **


End file.
